Throwing knives have long been used for self-defense and recreational target practice. Traditional throwing knives are composed of a single piece of material. It can be difficult to throw the throwing knife at a great enough force to cause adequate target penetration. In a recreational setting, throwing knives may be unable to penetrate a practice target and fall from the target upon impact, which lessens the enjoyment of the user and makes it more difficult to track progress. In a self-defense setting, the throwing knife may not penetrate the target adequately. If too little damage is caused, the threat will not be eliminated and the user will still be in danger. In order to address these concerns, the present invention provides a throwing knife having a sliding weight for imparting a greater force upon impact.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to throwing knives. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to throwing knives having adjustable weighted members. However, these devices have several drawbacks. The weighted members of such knives must be manually adjusted by the user prior to throwing the knife, which can be difficult and time consuming. Further, the prior art devices fail to provide a weighted member specifically designed to impart a greater force upon impact.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing throwing knives. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.